Isandria
"Well, we came this far so why the fuck not?" Remember, my personality is who I am but my attitude depends on how you act. So keep that in mind and we'll get along just fine. About Me Uh. Hi? I guess, I dunno. If you're reading this is probably a lot different from my profile over at the Peacock wiki but if you don't know anything about that, then that's probably a good thing. I kind of let my own self get a little too prevalent and that's not good for anyone at all. I have pictures online but I just have no want to ever post them where I could be mocked other than Facebook because honestly that's all that crap is for. Normal information would include that my name is Brittany, not that I'm called that often. I go by the monicker of Isa or Ryu more than half of the time so that's okay. Just holla. I'm 22 and I have a 3 year old named Aidyn. More than half the time I'm always online, so just kind holler at me or something. I'm usually there, just lurking, I suppose. Not as elaborate as others but it's something here. Strengths Development of characters is probably my strongest thing. I like coming up with complicated plots and points where I even have to wonder what the hell my own OCs are doing. Sometimes I get a bit of inspiration to do something and it doesn't stop nagging me until I find a way to work it into an OC. Kind of a constant thing to be honest. I don't mind helping others with plots or ideas that may help them with their overall OC plot line but don't just butt into someone else's development, that's not okay bro. If you want to do that, just ask. I don't really care a lot of the time, so I can usually fit someone in. Making characters actions and development make sense is a huge thing for me, if it doesn't make sense via the history or personality, I'll bring it up in a heartbeat because if the personality says they're as sweet as a newborn kitten but they go out and kill someone in cold blood, then we've got issues and those are going to be fixed immediately. More than halfe the time when I'm critiquing something, I have to think of all the different plotlines that could have been realized or even completely hidden for an OC. I don't always think of everything because I'm not perfect and never will be, but if something doesn't add up, I'll say something. This goes for abilities as well. In an RP text fight, one has to always remember that the other person has to have something to go off of rather than just being completely and utterly devastated by some anally raped version of Susa'noo. Weaknesses At times, I don't always pick up on something if it's a very long page for a character. There are things that I miss and a lot of times I accidentally become very distracted by doing other things at the same time. Remember, I have about nine tabs open at any point during the day. Even though I can pick apart how an ability could be used, I can also not realize that it's not meant to be godmoddish. In that sense, I have issues with trusting RPers with abilities that could potentially cause problems in the future. Temper, for me, is a big problem. Since this is a text-based RP, it's difficult to read tone and meaning in someone's writing even if one is experienced in doing it. Someone might be trying to be sarcastic and I could accidentally take it as the beginning of a fight at times, if you're going to be sarcastic around me, then make certain that I know that you're doing so in some fashion. I don't care if it's a /sarcasm sign either, that's fine, just let me know. I have an awful temper and it comes out all the time. Triggers What may piss me off. *''Attitude.'' I GET that you might get pissed off at me but you had BEST leave the attitude at the doormat because this bitch will not be trampled all over just because some aspect of your OC is bullshit. I will never let someone get away with being a douche canoe just because they want to get their way. So trust me when I say that if you get attitude with me, I'll throw it right back tenfold. And yes, if you're wondering, I have lost friends over this. *''Attention Whoring.'' I absolutely hate this. Yeah we get that you have some serious IRL issues but don't bring them to me looking for pity and getting pissy when I don't dish it out. Don't go to other mods thinking you're some bullshit 'mods pet' kind of shit because trust me, I'm not going to put up with that. *''Excuses.'' I hate excuses more than anything and no, they don't always start with a 'but', 'and', 'or', ect. They can come in many different forms even those that one may not even know that they're in. The fact still stands that you should never do it. Ever. At all. If you think there's a good reason as to why you should be able to keep something, then say it in a coherent and well-thought out manner, don't resort to using internet memes or internet snark to try and get your way. *''White Knighting.'' Buddy, I don't care how hard your boyfriend can lick your cooter into next month, sic him on me and both of you can fucking leave. If one of you's in trouble, I'm dealing with YOU not your little pet boy/girlfriend. *''Whining/Passive Aggressive.'' Oh god. Baby, you best back the fuck up because this one will not be putting up with that. There's a difference between trying to show why you should have whatever it is you're whining about and just straight up b'awwing over it. Don't do it. Ever. *'But me' complexes. No one cares, least of all me. *''Not listening to mods.'' If a mod tells you, in modmail, to do something then do it. In modmail, we are mods first and foremost. We're not there to be your friend and we're not there to hold your hand and spoil you. If you're going to act like you have less than half a brain or simply not comply when you're told to do something, then there's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out. *''Snide remarks about rules.'' I wrote the rules. I wrote them for a reason and they're to be obeyed. Even I have to obey them even if I find certain aspects of them to be aggravating and daunting. I'm no exception and neither is anyone else. If you have something to say about the way I've written, revised, rewritten, and slaved over the rules to make them as good as possible, then come and say it to me. I can tell you 100% that I may not give two unicorn shits about what you have to say about them but if I find that there's something that needs to be revised, I'll revise it and that'll be the end of it. Don't bitch just because you don't like how they're done or how we do things. Trivia *I once won an art contest in 7th grade and got a 500$ college tuition prize for it. *I was in a mental hospital once. *Nearly died while having my son in the hospital: c-section. *I own a turtle and a cat. Once had a pitbull but I had to give her back to her original owner after I got pregnant. *I have two piercings and two tattoos. Websites DeviantArt FanFiction FanFiction Story Account FictionPress Contact Info If you're in the United States and need me immediately, I can give you my phone number in advance for whatever reason, just let me know what to look on the caller I.D. for and I'll wait on you. Normally, I don't give my phone number out willy nilly, so you're gonna have to actually ask for it. I'm normally on Mumble or Skype, so if I'm not on one, I'm probably on the other. *'Skype:' ryuazai *'Email:' midnight.hysteria@live.com Characters Just a few of them. I didn't add the Naruto OCs because there's just way too many of them. Bleach #Ryuuhei Shikuga #Shinra Kartikeya #Aries Esha #Yuria #Rhapsody Shaelor #Flaer #Nanami Rokuro #Ashi Nakatsukuni #Aiedail #Anna Bagnoli #Gilean #Naz'Kitai #Chatan Twisted Eden #Anaire #Arkadiya Valeri Walking Dead #Marcella Green #Tyler Whitmoore #Ryuuhei Fujiii #Daryl Dixon #Aries Esha #Heath Rivers #Jayden Anders #Noah Davids #Elijah Holly #Skylar Ghost #Hank Green #Valkyrie DeFawn #Delaney Lyons #Vashti Helling #Tristan Horn Category:Mod